This invention relates to an improvement in drop wire clamps which are used to secure cables and, particularly, to secure an intermediate section of an electrical wire cables to a supporting structure.
Drop wire clamps are commonly used to securing electrical cables and the like. For example, these clamps are used to secure cable intermediate at its ends to a fixed structure with a portion of the cable extending beyond the drop wire clamp and into the structure. Such clamps are commonly used to secure a variety of cable lines on the outside of buildings, at a point just short of the position in which these cables enter the building.
Heretofore, various drop wire clamps have been developed which commonly provide clamping means intended to secure a cable. Those drop wire clamps which have heretofore been developed may have one or another of several deficiencies. For example, many such clamps are secured in a manner which damages the cable insulation, and are difficult to secure to a particular cable. Additionally, many clamping systems loosen over a time period.
The present invention is intended to provide a drop wire clamp of simple construction that is easy to use and is not likely to slip or permit inadvertent disengagement of the cable. These features are achieved by providing a drop wire clamp providing three components, including a shell, a wedge, and a shim that function in concert to secure the cable to a fixed object. In a preferred embodiment, the shell is formed as an elongated open-ended member, with one end having a smaller opening than the other, and with the length of the shell shaped to receive an intermediate section of the cable. The wedge is an elongated member with one end smaller than the other and is shaped and sized to permit its smaller end to slide into the other end of the shell and wedge a segment of the cable within the shell. A shim extends length-wise of, and is at least in part facing the wedge, with means for securing the wedge and shim together. Means are provided for engaging and pulling the wedge and shim into a locking engagement with a cable positioned in the shell. This means is preferably a conventional tail wire or bail secured to the wedge and shim.
Another aspect of this invention is to provide a drop wire clamp including a shell, a wedge and a shim in which the shim and wedge are secured together, thus facilitating insertion of the wedge-shim combination and the securing of the cable.
A further object of the present invention provides a drop wire clamp in which the securing of a cable requires less effort and handling of individual components.
The foregoing objects and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.